Pietro Vs Wanda
by blueshock
Summary: Pietro and Wanda steal a tv from the store and they try to hook it up together. Plz R&R.


**Chapter One**

Pietro and Wanda were just entering the living room. They had bought or rather stolen anew tv for the brotherhood house and were going to set it up together.

"This wire goes where?" Pietro asked, holding up a red wire.

"I don't know," Wanda snapped," I'm not the one who got the intructions in Chinease."

"It's not my fault either," Pietro said," Blame Todd."

"He is not even here," Wanda hissed, but looked around just in case.

Pietro shrugged and used super speed to hook up the tv really fast. After hooking wires here and there he grabbed the remote and tried to turn it on, but nothing happened.

"Good job," Wanda smirked," I can do better."

Wanda went over to the tv, which some wires here and there, grabbed the remote from Pietro and tried to turn it on, but nothing happened.

"Oh ya," Pietro said, folding his arms," You can NOT do it either."

"I can to," Wanda snapped," I just messed up a wire, that's all."

Wanda went back over to the tv, rehooked some wires and tried it again. Still, nothing happened. Pietro shook his head and tried again too. He took the remote from Wanda and tried, but nothing happened.

"Maybe something is wrong with it," Pietro said," Maybe we should take it back."

"Ya," Wanda said, rolling her eyes," We can take a stolen tv back and get another one. Good idea Pietro, not."

"Hey," Pietro said, speeding around, rehooking some wires, and tried again, but still nothing." It was your idea."

"We needed a new tv," Wanda said," That old one was not working right."

"And this one don't work," Pietro muttered.

Just then they heard the door open and in walked Lance. He looked at the new tv, then at Pietro and Wanda.

"New tv," Lance said, taking the remote from Pietro, but when nothing happened he looked at him." What is wrong with it?"

"We can't figure out the wires," Wanda muttered.

"That's easy," Lance said, with a small laugh.

Lance rehooked some wire here and there, then tried the tv, but nothing happened. He tried again to rehook the wire, but still the tv did not turn on.

"Well," Lance said, handing the remote to Wanda," You're on your own. I got to call Kitty."

Lance left the living room and headed upstairs, muttering to himself. Wanda tried, then Pietro tried. After about an hour of trying they gave up.

"This stupid thing don't work," Wanda said, creating a hex bolt," I'll destory it."

"What's wrong, yo?" Todd asked as he entered the living room.

"The stupid tv ain't working," Pietro said," And it's new."

Todd looked over the tv, changed some wire here and there, took the remote from Pietro. To Pietro's and Wanda's shock, the tv turned on. Todd handed the remote to Wanda.

"It's not that hard, yo," Todd said," The wires are different colors and the places you put them are the same color as the wire."

Todd walked out of the living room, while Wanda started looking for a good show. Pietro looked at the tv, then took the remote from Wanda.

"I choice the first show," Pietro said, turning it to a basketball game.

Wanda grabbed the remote from Pietro and started changing channels again.

"It was my idea to get the tv," Wanda said," So I get first choice."

"No," Pietro said, speeding over to Wanda and taking the remote and running away." I do."

"I do," Wanda yelled, throwing a hex bolt at him, but missed.

Pietro sped around the room, while dodging hex bolts. Then he tripped over something. Wanda went over to him just as he began to stand up. Wanda grabbed the remote, but Pietro wouldn't let go. They tried to pull it out of each others hands, but it was not working. They moved around the room, but they didn't seem to notice. The remote flew from their hands and into the air. They watched as it fell to the ground, just in front of the tv. Pietro went to grab it, while Wanda went to hex him. The hex bolt missed him and hit the tv. They both looked at the tv, then at each other.

"Well," Pietro yelled," What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Me?" Wanda snarled, creating hex bolts," It's your fault. You'll pay."

Pietro screamed and sped out of the house. Wanda looked out the window to make sure he was gone, before she looked over the tv to see that the hex bold had barely missed. She sat down on one of the couches and fliped through the channels.' Boys are so stupid,' Wanda thought.

**_The End_**

* * *

A/N: Yay I finally came up with another x-men story. I hope you like it. Please review.


End file.
